Utilidad
by Fargok
Summary: Cuando Matsuda llegaba un poquito más temprano, esperaba con ansias que ese muchachito —tan flaco y pálido— le ordenara hacer algo, algo útil, realmente útil. Porque lo que Matsuda más quería en el mundo era ayudar. Ayudarlo a él. Shonen-ai. Matsuda/L.


**Utilidad**

_...por Fargok_

**Disclaimer: **Se me secó el cerebelo en escribiendo esto, por eso solamente digo que los muy principales y nobilísimos personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, y dichas estas razones, voyme para ayudar a los menesterosos.

**Summary: **Cuando Matsuda llegaba un poquito más temprano, esperaba con ansias que ese muchachito —tan flaco y pálido— le ordenara hacer algo, algo útil, realmente útil. Porque lo que Matsuda más quería en el mundo era ayudar. Ayudarlo a él.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai. Una escena un poquitín explícita, pero nada grave. Y alguna insinuación.

* * *

A veces, Matsuda llegaba _un poquito_ más temprano. Tal vez, pensaba, si llegaba temprano, Ryuzaki lo pondría a ordenar algunos papeles, conectar algunos cables, redactar algunas notas o desenvolver algunos dulces.

Cuando Matsuda tenía su edad —y no había sido hace mucho que así fue—, se había esforzado mucho para sacar buenas notas y poder ser un buen detective —un buen policía, un buen _algo_. Porque lo que realmente quería Matsuda en la vida, era servir.

Sin embargo, Matsuda nunca había sacado muy buenas notas, y de hecho poco faltó para que reprobara el examen de admisión a la universidad. Un buen profesor, poniendo la mano en su hombro, le había dicho alguna vez "Todos servimos para algo"; pero Matsuda sabía que, aunque sirviera para algo, nunca sería tan útil como otras personas. L era la prueba. _No todos somos iguales_, pensaba Matsuda; _hay genios, hay gente inteligente, personas listas, personas promedio... y después yo_.

Cuando Matsuda llegaba un poquito más temprano, esperaba con ansias que ese muchachito —tan flaco y pálido, pero que sabía era cientos de veces mejor que él, en todos los sentidos— le ordenara hacer algo, algo útil, realmente útil. Porque lo que Matsuda más quería en el mundo era ayudar. Ayudarlo a él.

El día en que Matsuda vio a L por primera vez, sintió una mezcla extraña entre admiración, asombro y envidia. Un muchacho, desaliñado, descalzo, flaco y extremadamente pálido, era, a sus escasos ¿dieciocho, veinte años?, el ser más inteligente que pisaba la Tierra. Y Matsuda era sólo Matsuda. Y pronto se dio cuenta que él, el mejor detective del mundo, era más que un hombre. Era casi divino.

A veces Matsuda llegaba un poquito más temprano y lo único que quería era que L se diera cuenta, que lo viera y se fijara en que había llegado más temprano, que lo viera y se fijara en que quería —y podía— ayudar. Pero por lo general, cuando Matsuda llegaba, L estaba centrado en su trabajo, y apenas y lo saludaba con un débil _ohayo_ y un movimiento de cabeza.

Ese día fue diferente. Matsuda llego inusualmente un poquito más temprano de lo poquito más temprano que solía llegar usualmente, y se encontró a Ryuzaki dormido. Dormía en la misma posición en la que se sentaba, pero abrazándose las piernas y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Matsuda se acercó lentamente al muchacho, procurando no hacer ruido; su aspecto era tan extraño y tan común al mismo tiempo, y a simple vista uno no pensaría que se trataba de alguien tan inteligente, pues sus maneras eran un tanto bestiales, como si no fuera exactamente un humano, sino algo así como un mono. Por otro lado, encajaba perfectamente con la imagen del genio excéntrico.

Sin darse cuenta, Matsuda analizaba meticulosamente a L, tratando de encontrar qué era lo que lo hacía tan diferente. No era su manera de sentarse, aunque así pareciera. Había algo, algo extraño que lo hacía ser más que humano, más que todo; algo que lo hacía _divino_, y Matsuda lo sentía más y más mientras se acercaba a él, hasta el punto en que podía oler su cabello.

Entonces fue cuando Ryuzaki abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro. Las dos narices quedaron separadas por apenas diez centímetros. Matsuda sintió que su cara se ponía roja mientras L lo observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía —y tal vez, pensaba Matsuda, de cierto modo así era.

—Soñé algo —dijo el muchacho. Matsuda no supo qué hacer. Tal vez debería alejarse un poco, o tal vez preguntar _qué_. L no esperó ninguna de las dos cosas y se levantó de un salto del sofá donde minutos atrás dormía; al hacerlo, empujó con su cuerpo a Matsuda, quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezando. L se irguió —como nunca lo hacía— y Matsuda notó que era más alto de lo que aparentaba, _por supuesto_. A pesar del cambio de posición, las narices seguían a diez centímetros.

—Matsuda-san, ¿has besado alguna vez?

El color carmín se intensificó en Matsuda. Para su alivio, L lo apartó con el brazo y caminó hacia una mesita, de la cual tomó un caramelo de limón y, sosteniéndolo en alto con los dedos medio y pulgar, se puso a admirarlo detenidamente.

—Soñé que me besaban —continuó el muchacho. Matsuda pensó en preguntar _quién_, pero después pensó que tal vez sería una pregunta estúpida; muchas veces se callaba sus preguntas, pues tenía miedo de que L pensara que era estúpido— ¿Has besado a alguna chica?

—Yo... sí... a varias. ¿Tú no? —L desvió su mirada del caramelo para posarla en Matsuda, su rostro inexpresivo._ ¡Pregunta estúpida, Matsuda!_

—No —dijo el muchacho—. No conozco a muchas chicas.

Los muchachos normales, pensó Matsuda, a esa edad, ya han besado a un par de chicas. Algunos han hecho mucho más que eso. _Pero él no es un muchacho normal, él es L_.

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó L. Matsuda se sentía raro. Más que raro.

—Pues... se siente bien.

—¿Bien cómo?

Matsuda definitivamente no sabía cómo responder a algo así. _¡Bien y ya!_, pensó. Respuesta estúpida, claro.

—Bueno —dijo Ryuzaki—, entiendo que no te sepas explicar. No hay teoría sobre los besos, porque hay ciertos conocimientos que sólo se adquieren mediante la experiencia, y no pueden ser teorizados. Son conocimientos subjetivos, los de cosas como besar.

—Pues —Matsuda sentía la necesidad de decir algo—... depende de a quién beses. Si es alguien que te gusta se siente bien, si no... pues no.

_¡Otra vez estás diciendo cosas estúpidas, Matsuda!_ Ryuzaki puso su pulgar el la boca y volvió a sentarse en el sofá donde había dormido.

—¿Quién te besaba, en tu sueño? —Preguntó Matsuda.

—Alguien.

—Pero... ¿quién?

—Nadie en específico, sólo alguien.

—Y... ¿se sintió bien? —L lo volvió a mirar, y Matsuda sintió, de nuevo, como si en esa mirada sin mucha expresión, de la que casi nunca se hacía acreedor, hubiera reproche, como si hubiera dicho, por milésima vez, algo estúpido.

—Sí. Se sentía bien.

Y entonces L se levantó y volvió a acercar su cara a la de Matsuda. Matsuda cerró los ojos por instinto, como si esperara que algo sucediera. No fue así. Cuando abrió los ojos, L tenía el pulgar en la boca y la vista enfocada en algún punto de la alfombra, aunque sus caras seguían cercanas. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, Matsuda aprisionó la muñeca de L y apartó su mano de su cara, para después besar al muchacho. L se estremeció un poco, pero después se dejó hacer.

Cuando Matsuda se dio cuenta, L lo estaba abrazando, y cuando terminó de procesar eso, L ya lo había tirado al piso, y lo besaba de una modo casi tan bestial como su manera de sentarse. Matsuda estaba definitivamente muy sorprendido, pero no opuso resistencia —además, a pesar de su aspecto un tanto debilucho, tan flaco y pálido, Ryuzaki era bastante fuerte.

Después de un rato de caóticos y apasionados besos, Matsuda vio de reojo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que, en cualquier momento, el jefe Yagami y los otros llegarían.

—Ryuzaki... creo que no es buena idea que nos vean así.

—¿Por qué? —Matsuda no supo qué responder a eso— Siempre llegas muy temprano —dijo L, sin hacer caso a la falta de respuesta del otro—. Eres el único que no me obedece con respecto a la hora de llegada.

—Yo... sólo quiero ser útil —dijo Matsuda.

—Normalmente me distraes —replicó L. Matsuda se sintió abochornado—. Pero estás siendo útil ahora. Eres uno de los pocos que me han enseñado cosas que, por mí mismo, no podría haber aprendido.

Esas palabras fueron para Matsuda demasiado. Por primera vez sentía que era verdaderamente útil, y se dio cuenta que no se sentía bien por ser útil para la humanidad o el país, sino por ser útil para _él_, para Ryuzaki.

—Yo... bueno... —empezó a decir.

—Pero tienes razón —lo interrumpió el muchacho—. Yagami-san y los demás llegarán pronto, y no es buena idea que nos encuentren así —L se levantó, dejando a Matsuda en el piso, y se sentó en su sofá, de nuevo—. Gracias, Matsuda-san.

—De... de nada.

—¿Puedes volver mañana más temprano? Quiero aprender más.

El rojo en Matsuda se volvió aún más intenso —y la intensidad del rojo no fue lo único que pareció crecer—; ¿en verdad Ryuzaki le estaba pidiendo _eso_?

—Tal vez yo también pueda enseñarte algo —dijo L, poniendo su pulgar en la boca, en esa actitud pensativa que se veía tan infantil, casi ingenua— ¿Hay algo en especial que te gustaría aprender?

エル

Cuando el jefe Yagamí entró a la habitación se sorprendió un poco, pues no vio lo que esperaba ver. En el sofá, dándole la espalda, estaban, uno al lado de otro, Ryuzaki y Matsuda, sentados a la manera de L, con las piernas encogidas.

—No siento nada especial. ¿En verdad esto ayuda a pensar mejor?

—Pues... así es como yo le hago.

—¿No serán los dulces? Comes muchos.

—Esa es una interesante proposición. No lo había pensado.

—¡¿No?

—No. Pero podrías tener razón.

—Podría tener ra... ¡hey! ¡Entonces sentarse así sí ayuda!

—Eso no prueba nada. Pero vamos a comer pastelillos.

Yagami sonrió mientras dejaba su portafolios en una mesa y se preparaba para el trabajo. A veces olvidaba que, al igual que Matsuda, Ryuzaki era también un niño.

* * *

**Notas: **Ah... sí, qué cosa tan rara me salió. No puedo negar que la inspiración para esto fue _Wishing_, de Memé-chan (Sweet G), que podéis encontrar con el Story ID 4517583 (está en inglés). Nunca me había planteado el Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Slash en Death Note porque la única pareja que parece posible es L/Ligh y eso DEFINITIVAMENTE NO me gusta, porque Light es un hijo de puta —con todo respeto para su madre, que es una santa— que no se merece nada con L, que es un amor xD.

Si lo disfrutasteis, dejad Review... si no, también :P.


End file.
